Tala means wolf
by Pursnikitie
Summary: Madison Tala Jones, Best friend of James Potter and the rest of the Marauders. But will her secret crush on the furriest member ruin their friendship?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just the female character and the thought of the story so don't sue me….please**

**Ps: I'm in typing class right now Shh…**

**Tala means wolf….. Kinda fit's don't it?**

**Chapter 1**

Madison Tala Jones sat quietly in potions class "listening" to Professor Twit…. err Tweet ramble on about why wolfsbane and aconite were indeed the same plant. An idiot Slytherin tried to object….. needless to say he lost the argument. Looking across the aisle to the desk next to hers she noticed James was sleeping. She couldn't let him do that he was missing vital information that could someday make or break his wizarding career. Actually she just didn't want him to sleep if she couldn't.

Digging her wand out of her bag Madison slowly began to prod him with it. Sirius, James' best friend and potion's partner, had to clap both hands over his mouth to stop from bursting out in laughter at the words coming from his friend's mouth.

"Lily no don't go…. come back! I have ice cream… no, no, no not the Flobber worms." James mumbled in his sleep. "Their poking me with sticks, help! It's so slimy."

Remus, Madison's Potion's partner, looked at her un-approvingly but didn't do anything to stop what was going on. With one final jab to the ribs James woke up with a yelp.

"Mr. Potter is there a problem back there?" Professor Tweet snapped.

"No, this subject just excites me in so many ways." He lied, messing his hair.

"Right, well get back to work wolfsbane is in the first year learning curriculum. I can't believe I have to argue this again. Mr. Zambini."

Although Tweet was head of the Slytherin house he still couldn't stand idiocy, and would even go as far as deducting points, from his own house. James scowled at his friend, Madison.

"Sorry." She sheepishly grinned.

James smiled he couldn't stay mad at someone who was like family to him. "It's all right."

"See Remus I told you he couldn't stay mad at me."

"I owe you a Butter-Beer then." He smiled.

Remus' smile always made her heart melt. That was something that she could never let him know. For the plain and simple reason that she was afraid he wouldn't return those feelings. They were great friends yes, but Madison just couldn't work up the courage to take it any farther than that.

"Yes you do."

"What about me?" Questioned James, "I was the one who got jabbed in the ribs."

"I'll get you a Butter-Beer mate." Sirius sighed patting his friend on the back. "After lunch you'll probably need one anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Your next class is with the one and only Lily, I expect you'll be turned down at least fifteen times and you'll need something to cheer you up."

"Thanks Padfoot you're real pal." He sighed sarcastically.

"I know." Sirius gave him a cheeky grin.

"Would you four be quiet?" Professor Tweet groaned. "Zambini seems to have swallowed something he shouldn't have."

Because of "Zambini's" idiocy class was dismissed early. The thing he swallowed was blocking air from getting to his lungs and brain. Joy he'd be even stupider now. He was rushed to the hospital wing with a painful grin on his face. It seemed he had won ten Galleon's.

"Idiot." Madison groaned. "Almost dieing to win a bet. How stupid."

"You seem awfully upset about missing the rest of potions class." James said.

"No, just amazed how stupid some people can be. I mean really he has to be the stupidest person ever."

Remus let out a small chuckle.

"What?" She blushed although it was impossible to notice for the fact that her face was red with anger.

"Nothing." It was his turn to blush now. He hadn't meant to laugh.

"All right then. I need to go wait for Lily anyway, after class we need to go to the tower for a minute."

"Since you'll see here before I do tell her I love her!" James yelled as Madison walked away.

"Will do." She laughed skipping up the stairs.

"So Moony what was that all about?" Sirius asked quirking an eyebrow.

"What was what all about?" he asked innocently.

"Laughing then blushing." James said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I wasn't."

"Prongs could it be that our little Moony has been hit with a case of puppy love?"

"I think so Padfoot, I think so."


End file.
